WHAT!
by grayfangirl
Summary: Someone came back to life? Erza has been crying? WHY? One first cloaked person then later five more and who are they? I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL, THE CREATOR IS HERO MASHIMA


It was her turn to be upset, after the lost of Natsu, a friend of hers and Lucy's died on a S class request after saving Lucy's life. The one who's upset is the one and only Erza Scarlet. "Gray" she wispers. she was on her way back from a mission without Gray because he died on that job that's way she's on her own walking to the guild.

Erza quietly opened the guild doors and walk to a table and sat down. Everyone just stared at wondering what's wrong

"Hey, Erza are you ok" said Lucy

Erza just ignored her and started to cry

the whole guild was shocked they never seen Erza cry before.

"Erza tell us what's wrong"said Lucy

Erza just ignored her again

A few moments later Makarov walked into the guild only to see everyone just standing there and Erza crying

"Erza, What's wrong"said Makarov

"Master! It's...It's Gray!" Erza carried on crying

"What happened Erza"said Makarov

"He's...He's *Sniff* Dead!"Erza screamed

"WHAT! NO! not him too!"shouted Lucy

"He saved my life, he...Saved everyone's life"Erza shouted still crying

"what do you mean he saved everyone's life"said Makarov

"He used iced shell on...on...on" Erza started crying again

"On who Erza!"Makarov shouted

"On Zeref!"she screamed again

"what, why"he said

"Zeref came to us and tried to kill us so Gray used iced shell"Erza said quietly

"no"said Jet

"looks like we have make another funeral then"said Mira sadly

"Erza remember what Gray told us on Galuna Island about his master, the one who sealed away Deliora" said Lucy

"No, i don't remember. what did he say"

"He said when Ur used iced shell on Deliora her body was used as ice right"

"yea"

"He said that she was still alive evan though she was ice"

"oh yeah i remember now thanks Lucy" said Erza

"So if what Gray said is true he's still alive"

"you're right Lucy"

"The thing is that i had a...a crush on Gray" Erza said embrassed of what she said

"but still we should make a furneral for him" said Mira

"yeah ok"said Lucy

"i'll show you where he used iced shell, it's not that far"said Erza sadly

"Ok Erza"said Lucy

The whole guild followed Erza to where Gray used iced shell on Zeref

Everyone just gathered round the ice and held hands and fought of there beloved ice mage until suddenly a cloaked figure walked towards and said "Hello Fairy Tail"

"Hello, who are you"said Jet

"wait you don't remember me Jet"said the cloaked figure as he got closer him face in face

"Huh"

"Why would we know you sir"said Makarov

"Great even gramps doesn't reganise me"said the man

The man looked around and saw Zeref covered in ice and all the girls crying

"Wow"said the man

"Who sealed away Zeref, wait was it Gray!"said the man

"How you know Gray"said Droy

"I'm Natsu, don't you remember me" said the man

"You can't be Natsu died"shouted Lucy

"Lucy!"Natsu shouted

"Ahh"screamed Lucy

the man took his cloak off and he looked exactly like Natsu

"Natsu! It can't be you died on a S class Quest"shouted Lucy

"I found it weird that i came back to life as well. I don't get it"said Natsu

Lucy ran towards Natsu and hugged him

"Lucy i missed you too"Natsu said as he kissed her

Lucy started crying

"So"said Natsu

"Did Gray do that to Zeref"said Natsu

"Yes, he did Natsu"Said Lucy

"He saved Erza"said Jet

"No, he saved everyone"said Erza still crying

"Erza, i've never seen you cry before not even when we were kids"said Natsu

"yea i got Gray not to tell anyone"

"Wait Gray's seen you cry"said Natsu

"Yes, not long after i joined the guild"

"Oh"

just then five cloaked figures came

Three of them took their hoods off

"Jellal!"said Erza

"Meredy!"said Juvia

"And who are you there"said Natsu

"I'm Ultear and i don't know that one"she pointing too one of the cloaked figures

Another figure took his cloak off revealing a man with raven hair, cross earings, a scar on his face and armour

"So who are you and why are you following us"said Jellal

"My name is Silver"the man said

"What's your last name" Ultear said

"Fullbuster"Silver said

"Huh" everyone said

"What"Silver said

"By any chance do you have a son"said Lucy

"Yes i did, his name is Gray"said Silver

"Your Gray's dad!"everyone shouted

"You know him how, he was killed 10 years ago"said Silver

"No, he was alive but not anymore"said Lucy

"What do you mean"said Silver

"Gray froze Zeref using iced shell"said Levy

"No, he didn't freeze Zeref"said Silver

"But he did, i was there when it happened"Erza shouted

"No, i was the one who froze him with my magic"said Silver

"Huh"

"I got him out the way and i used my magic i don't know where he is now"said Silver

"You did! wait your an ice mage"said Lucy

"Not just a normal ice mage"said Silver

"Then what, wait are you a Dragon Slayer"

"No, i'm a Devil Slayer, it's stronger than Dragon Slaying magic"said Silver

"nothing is stronger than Dragon Slaying magic"said Gajeel

"No, Gajeel there is one magic that's stronger than Dragon Slaying magic and that's Devil Slaying"said Makarov

"It is"Gajeel,Wendy and Natsu said

"Yes"Makarov said

"Anyway, we must find Gray"shouted Erza

"By the way Silver are you in a guild"asked Natsu and everyone just stared at them

"No, i quit my guild ten years ago after Deliora destroyed the village"Silver said sadly

"Would you like to join Fairy Tail"said Natsu

"I wouldn't mind it at, as long as i can be with my son"said Silver

Makarov walked over to Silver

"Silver, you look familar"he said

"Huh"everyone said and looked at Makarov and Silver

just then the other cloaked figure walked over to Makarov

"Hey can i join the guild as well"the girl said

"Sure what's your name anyway"Makarov said

"My name is Dreyer"she said

"You've got the same last name as Makarov and Laxus"said Natsu

"Really"Light said

"yes"

Light took her hood off and revealed a girl with long blonde hair, a lighting bolt on her face and the same headphones as Laxus

"Wow you look exactly like Laxus"said Lucy

"Well you see"Light started

"see what"sad Natsu

"Laxus is my brother and i've been looking for him for years"said Light

"Really"Natsu shouted and everyone were shocked

"Yes,can we just find your friend now"said Light

"Oh, yeah let's go find Gray!"Natsu shouted

"Right"everyone including Silver,Ultear, Jellal and Meredy said

"Now where to start"everyone thought

"Maybe we should split up in groups"said Silver

"Good idea"

Suddenly the magic army came to them

"How may we help you"asked Makarov nicely

"Ahh Silver, long time no see"said one of the magic army men

"yea, it's been awhile"Silver said

"Are you in a guild still"one of the men asked

"No but i'll be joining Fairy Tail to be with my son"said Silver

"You have a son in Fairy Tail"Another said

"Yes, his name is Gray"said Silver

"We never knew you had a son Silver, wait so that means Gray is a ten wizard saint as well because it runs in the family"a man from the magic army said

"That's right"said Silver

"What your one of the ten wizards saints"shouted Natsu

"Yes, i am"said Silver

"that's why you look familar"said Makarov

"By the way, we went to your guild Makarov and only one person was there"said someone from the magic army

"Wait, there was one person still in the guild"said Makarov

"Yes"

"i thought everyone came here"said Makarov

"Same, i was the last one out so i know"said

Mira

"Strange, unless it's Gray"said Levy

"Was it Gray"Makarov asked

"Yes,he said he didn't know where you were so we came here to look for you"

"So let's go back to the guild and we'll talk there ok"said Makarov

"Ok"

after awhile they got back to the guild and saw Gray sitting there

"Gray!"Erza shouted and she ran to him and hugged him

"Huh, Erza!"Gray shouted

"Ultear!"Gray shouted

"Gray it's been awhile hasn't it"said Ultear

"Yeah it has"

"you know each other"said Natsu

"yea Gray was my mothers student"said Ultear

"Wait so your mum was Ur"said Natsu

"yes, i was also at Galuna island"

"You were, i didn't see you"said Natsu

"i was pretending to be someone else"

"Who"

"You know that small man with green hair"Ultear said

"Yes, that was you"

"Yep"


End file.
